


What a Beautiful Wedding

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Humor, I feel a little bad for the priest, Kinda, Same-Sex Marriage, So yeah they are totally pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna is a notorious pirate captain. Annabeth is a former naval captain who fell in love with her and turned to piracy. </p><p>During a raid, Annabeth drags Reyna to a church and forces a priest to marry them at swordpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Update: this work is a small part of a series that I no longer have up here. if you're interested in the rest of the works you can hmu on tumblr at disregardcanon and i'll send them over. 
> 
>  
> 
> original AN: Okay, so I haven't written anything for pjo in forever, but it's femslash February, and I've always loved this verse so I'm at least writing a little drabble in it.

“I’d marry you if I could,” Reyna says softly into her chest. It's a random sort of epiphany, but she feels that she should share it. Annabeth would like to hear it, and it's not like it could amount to anything. 

“We could,” Annabeth says, and her tone is serious, and a serious grin passes her face as she asks, “What priest could refuse us at sword point?” Reyna studies her for a moment and then laughs.

“You really are a pirate,” she says, with laughter on her lips.

“So are we wedding?” Annabeth asks, and Reyna laughs, again.

“Next raid,” Reyna promises. Annabeth grins and wraps her arms around her lover while Reyna burrows her head into her chest.

* * *

 

 

Reyna’s head is light and adrenaline courses through her veins halfway through their next raid. Annabeth grins at her as she draws her bloodied cutlass. They break down the doors of the cathedral, and Reyna grabs the priest roughly by his opulent robes. His brown eyes are filled with fear when Annabeth smirks at him and tells him that they’d like to marry.

“I can’t do that,” he stutters, and his nervous mannerisms resemble those of a frightened rabbit. His head twitches towards Reyna, but she simply draws her sword and allows it to glaze over his throat.

“Perhaps my steel can change your mind,” she whispers into his ear, and the priest looks about to wet himself. Reyna wonders if his salt and pepper hair will turn completely white after this ordeal.

“Do you uh,” the priest starts in terrible confusion and fear.

“Annabeth Chase,” Annabeth supplies.

“Take this other woman to be your wife?” he asks, and he looks like he’s not sure whether to laugh or cry.

“I, Annabeth Chase, take Reyna Ramirez-Arellano to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part,” Annabeth says the words with a dramatic flourish, and Reyna rolls her eyes. The priest looks as though he’s ready to die after learning that they are in fact two of the most notorious pirates to ever sail the seas. Reyna does not make the priest ask her whether or not she takes Annabeth as her wife.

“I take Annabeth Chase to be my wife, no matter what,” Reyna says, because she doesn’t feel like having so much ceremony. It isn’t as though this marriage can be legally binding.

“I now pronounce you wives,” Annabeth says, unsheathing her cutlass and sending the priest a steely look. The priest most probably does wet himself as he says, “I now pronounce you wives.” Reyna seizes Annabeth’s lips in a searing kiss, and they laugh as they run out of the cathedral, making their way back to the  _Mark of Athena_ hands clasped together all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> "What a beautiful, what a beautiful wedding" said to the priest to himself  
> "Yes but what a shame. what a shame both the brides are TERRIBLE CRAZY PIRATES" 
> 
> -The Priest
> 
> I don't own I Write Sins Not Tragedies


End file.
